Aztec and Scarlet --- A Horseland Fanfic
by CountryGirl1002
Summary: "Why'd you wake me up?" Scarlet asks, in a low, sleepy voice. "I need to tell you something," Aztec replies. "Something important." Scarlet yawns a little, she gets up and opens her stall gate, "What is it?"
1. Aztec and Scarlet --- A Horseland Fanfic

**I do own the story, but I don't own Horseland. This story was first published on Wattpad, so if you see the story and think I copied it, I didn't. I'm the same person behind the screen XD**

 **So I just want you to please enjoy the story! :D Please give me tips on how I can make the story better! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated K+**


	2. Chapter One: The Truth

_-link to drawing I drew for this myworks/127632924/write/490388242 copy and paste it.-_

It was December, a cold and snowy night when Scarlet got woken up by Aztec.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Scarlet asks, in a low and sleepy voice.  
"I need to tell you something," Aztec replies. "Something important."  
Scarlet stands up and opens the gate, "What is it?"  
"Just follow me."

Aztec and Scarlet walks slowly, not letting the hoof beats wake up the other horses. Sucessfully, they leave without waking up a single horse. They trot into the woods, and start galloping. Scarlet behind Aztec, following him to where he wants to go.

Aztec stops after a while of galloping.

"W-Why are we out h-here?" Scarlet questions, shivering. The lowest it had been at day was 20 degrees (Fahrenheit), and it had gone way more down at night.

"Okay, I have to tell you the truth..." Aztec begins, heart beating fast.  
"W-What is it?" Scarlet says, starting to get a little scared of what is about to come out of Aztec's mouth.  
"Calypso and Jimber are together, and Calypso's expecting a filly..." Aztec said, shaking because of both nervousness and the cold.

Calypso and Jimber _are_ together, and are expecting a foal. They had been together for almost a year.

"Chili, Button, every other horse, they are together," He continues. "And I've been having feelings for you, for months."

Chili and Button are together and have a little colt named Ash, he is a beautiful mix of a Piebald horse and a Dutch Warmblood. His coat is the light grey that Chili has, but with is Piebald. Ash has a black tail and a white mane, with green highlights.

Sunburst and Pepper are also together, and just found out that Pepper is pregnant.

"Wait," Scarlet interrupts Aztec. "I've-I've also been having feelings about you, too. But I was... scared that you wouldn't have the same feelings back, so that's why I never told you."

Aztec's heart stops beating as fast as it was, and starts to smile a little, "R-Really?"

"Yes.. A-Aztec," She replies and gives him a quick kiss (which is a quick nuzzle on the nose). Aztec feels his face burning up, but luckily he has fur and it doesn't show.

Snow starts to fall from the sky, and it was starting to get a little more chilly.

"W-We should get g-going, it's gonna g-get really cold," Aztec says. Scarlet nods and follows Aztec back to Horseland.

 **A/N: This is the first chapter of my fanfiction! Please comment and tell me if I did good, and if you have any tips on writing, please tell me! Help on writing would help me become a better story-teller. :D Have a nice day!  
**


	3. Chapter Two: Birth!

"Calypso, are you okay?!" Scarlet shouts, galloping towards Calypso who was laying down on the ground in the pasture.

"I-I... Oww..." Calypso says and lets out a very loud whinny, indicating she is in pain. Calypso was already 10 months pregnant, almost 11. It was the time she gave birth.

Pepper trots over to Calypso and Scarlet, not trotting too much because she is pregnant and could lose her foal if she bounces and runs too much. "What's wrong?" Pepper asks, "Is it time already?"

"Yeah, I think so," Scarlet responds. "It's already been 10 months."

It was still winter, and was freezing cold. Although it was not snowing, it was still really cold. Jimber comes galloping towards Calypso, worried, but doesn't it show it much. Button, seeing a lot of horses surrounding Calypso, canters over to Calypso with Ash behind her. Ash still had wobbly legs, but was getting the hang of walking already. He has had his trips and falls, but nobody can stop him. "What's wrong wif Cawypso, mommy?" Ash questions, in a cute voice, not being able to pronounce the F's and the L's.

"Why don't you go over with your papa, baby?" Button asks, not wanting to worry Ash with Calypso in pain.

"But why?" Ash questions again, always being curious about things and not so obedient.

"Just go, okay?" Button responds and gives him a small nudge so that he could get going. Ash trots over to Chili and starts to play around with him.

Scarlet, always wanting to help, tried to grab one of the riders' attention. It took a while, because they were busy, but she finally got the attention of Molly who was going to check on Calypso.

"Oh my god, Calypso!" Molly says, jumping over the fence of the pasture and running to her. "Hold on, I gotta get Will!" Molly runs inside the stable, looking for Will everywhere and found him, he ran over to Calypso and said, "We need to get her in the stall so that there's more peace. Let's try to get her up."

Molly runs into the stable, grabs Calypso's halter and a lead rope and runs as fast as she can back to Calypso. She slips on her halter and attaches the lead rope. Will tries to get Calypso up on her feet, it took a while but she got up, she was really in pain and didn't expect so much pain to happen when giving birth.

Jimber nuzzles Calypso and says, "I love you."

When Calypso could, they started walking her, slowly, to her stall, where she was gonna give birth to her filly.

How will her filly look like...?

Will the foal survive...?

Those were a couple of the many things that went through Jimber's mind, he was very worried... and, who knows? Something could happen during birth...

 **A/N: I'm not gonna say anything...**


End file.
